


Take care of you

by Drade666



Category: SPN, Supernatural, supernatural fanfic, supernatural fanfiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel show's up at your door unexpectedly and at first you want him out but when he turns around to reveal blood dripping down his back you insist on helping him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take care of you

Your house was pretty nice for a hunter’s but then again you weren’t really a hunter per say, you were more like a go to person for information. You never hunted truly instead you usually just got calls for information then passed it on once you got a little payment in return plus you had a day job that you worked at the library. Along your many travels for information you ended up bumping into a rather enthusiastic archangel named Gabriel who ever since then made it his duty to annoy you by dropping in randomly or placing notes for stuff you were looking for in your inbox at work, stuff like that. You weren’t dense he obviously liked you but you weren’t sure if you liked him yet especially seeing as how much of a nuisance he kept making out of himself but he was good looking plus I mean come on archangel. You got lost in your thoughts about the blonde archangel while relaxing on the couch flipping through some crappy TV when a frantic knock on your door made you jump to your feet. When you looked through the peephole ironically enough there was Gabriel standing on your doorstep looking a little anxious so you opened the door but cause you were trying to play it cool you simply sighed heavily. 

“Gabriel, what are you doing here?” You asked in an annoyed tone 

“Geez…someone’s grouchy, look I just need a place to hide. You know get away from the god squad for a while okay?” Gabriel explained as he pushed past you into your house. 

“Hey! This isn’t a hotel!” You barked looking around then closing the door that had an angel-guarding symbol on the other side in invisible paint.

“I know but if I eat anything or mess anything up I’ll replace it I swear” Gabriel insisted 

You really didn’t mind but you didn’t want to admit that either so you locked the door then with a heavy sigh turned to face the archangel. You were about to warn him about staying here and that he should behave himself when a reddish stain on the back of his shirt caught your attention. 

“Gabriel! What happened?” You shouted 

“What?” Gabriel asked, as he turned seemingly unaware of the blood on his back. 

“There’s blood on the back of your shirt” You informed him 

Gabriel started doing circles to try and see the blood stain till you stopped him then led him over to a full length-hanging mirror on the wall. Gabriel was slightly startled when he saw the blood that was dripping down his back but it wasn’t really enough to call for concern. 

“Whoa, that’s not good” Gabriel stated in a humorous manner

“Stay here I’ll be right back” You said taking off to gather some things to help treat the wound on his back. Gabriel quirked an eyebrow in confusion as you ran off but did as he was told staying put while simply analyzing the bloodstain. You gathered multiple items placing them on the coffee table in front of the couch in your living area then came back grabbing Gabriel’s hand you pulled him into the living area. 

“Okay take your jacket and your shirt off” You told him as you both sat down on the couch. 

“Oh, are we taking our relationship to the next level?” Gabriel asked teasingly with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. 

“No, now take them off” You said firmly giving him a tap to the head

“Ow, sure beat the injured archangel” Gabriel pouted as he began to remove his jacket then his shirt. 

Once his bareback was facing you the search for the injury began but you couldn’t find anything but there was clearly blood dripping down his back still. 

“I don’t see any injuries but there’s still fresh blood dripping down your back” You told him. 

“Really? Oh, I bet I know” Gabriel stated as he became very quiet, his breathing was deep and steady then suddenly there they were…6 large golden-bronze wings jutting from his back. Your jaw dropped in amazement at the 6 large appendages with your fingers just itching to touch them but you held back trying to focus. You looked the wings up and down with your eyes that’s when you found it a shallow cut along the underside of the middle left wing. You pressed Gabriel’s two wings on the top and bottom inwards till they tucked against his back so that the injured wing was extended for you to see. You took one of the towels then poured some rubbing alcohol onto it but just as you started to clean the wound he jolted from the stinging pain yanking his wings inwards to form a protective cocoon around himself. Gabriel looked back at you with his lips pursed and his nose wrinkled almost in annoyance at what you’d just done but you simply through your hands up defensively then went to touch the wing again. 

“I’m sorry” You said as your hand reached for the injured wing again but Gabriel simply closed his wings around himself tighter. 

“Forget it!” Gabriel barked his hazel eyes flashing with power. 

“Gabriel let me see it” You insisted reaching for the wing again. 

“No!” Gabriel stated this time more like a child who was afraid of the pain especially when he crossed his arms over his chest in defiance. 

“Please” You, said raising both eyebrows that’s when Gabriel looked up at you through his eyelashes with his eyebrows furrowed in concern and a frown set firmly on his face. Gabriel gradually unfurled the injured wing from his body to allow you access to the cut on the bottom of it and this time when the alcohol made contact with the wound he winced but didn’t curl his wing back from your hand. You felt bad for having to cause him pain but it had to be cleaned even though you weren’t sure if that was even true cause he was an archangel after all. You finished bandaging the cut then gave him a slight pat on the back to indicate you were finished but afterwards you simply sat there staring at his wings. 

“Gabriel? Can I…” You trailed off with one of your hands hovering just over his right top wing. 

“Yeah” Gabriel said almost a little reluctantly 

You moved your hand till you were able to splay it out along the broad back of the wing it had been hovering over. Gabriel shuttered a little as your palm moved down it with your fingertips barely digging into the silky feathers on the way down till you reached the tips of his primary feathers. Gabriel let out a breath and the next thing you knew you were on your back with Gabriel on top of you pinning your wrists to the couch on either side of your head. 

“Gabriel?” You asked in confusion at the look on his face. You were about to ask what he was doing when his lips suddenly pressed to yours. He tasted like candy, smelt like candy and his lips were soft but now there was no doubt between the two of you that there was something there. The night progressed with hands, mouths and feathers everywhere as well as a promise for many more just like it.


End file.
